


Code To My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger. 21. A code writer at Shignashina Technologies.<br/>Levi Ackerman. 30. A Corporal leader at Shiganshina Technologies.<br/>Fates intertwine and shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have been wanting to write some Ereri/Riren for a long time but never getting around to it. So here we go, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama

 

{Eren's POV}

 

The cafe was warm from the people that sat and talked about what happened the other day. I sighed as I sat with a simple cappuccino and pulled out my phone. 2:30 pm. Mikasa should be here soon. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket over my wrists and focused on the door, waiting. 

A minute later Mikasa was pushing open the door and looked around for me. I waved and she came over, sitting down opposite me. "Eren." She said simply. Her sleek black hair was now just brushing her red scarf that I'd given to her many years ago. 

 

"Eren." She repeated. "There's a problem, Titan's have breached Wall Rose." 

I hung my head with a heavy sigh. Being a programmer against viruses was hard, all the "Walls" only seemed to work for one hundred to ten days a time. 

"Can we discuss this matter later? I'm not in the right environment."

" _Eren._ If they can breach Wall Rose they can get closer to the data infrastructure of Shiganshina, the entire company is done for!" She leaned forward and an irritated look etched her features deeply.  

I sighed again, I needed to protect the infrastructure as well as I could but it was hopeless, with these Titans breaching every code wall we could build against them. It was deemed hopeless when the Colossal Titan, the group leader managed to break a hole through the infrastructure. 

 

There was a brief moment before she said "Don't get mad while it happens, you do seem to go overboard sometimes with the coding. The Military almost had to remove you from the coding board." She tugged at her scarf and shook her head at the waitress who stopped to take her order. I drained the rest of the cappuccino and pulled out my phone.

_No New Texts._

What was I expecting? I don't have anyone in my contacts apart from Armin and Mikasa. God I needed to socialise more.

 

The shop bell rang and I briefly looked up to see a short male in his early thirties with steel grey eyes that surveyed the scene that was before him. His raven-black hair was styled as an undercut and I found myself staring at the man. I looked away and pulled my beanie down lower and stood up. "See you Mikasa, I'll be at the Quarters at five, tell horse-face that." I tossed a couple of coins on the table and strode out with my hands in my jacket pockets. I accidentally bumped into the man I'd been staring at. I muttered a quick sorry and shuffled out. 

The wind was bitter in Berlin and stung my face. I grimaced and pressed the button at the crossing. Shuffling side to side I looked around at the bleak brown buildings, the crossing beeped and I walked alongside the crowd. Turning into Samaritestrasse, I pulled out my keys and spun them around my finger. Passing the fruit market I nodded at the owner and turned down a steet and opened the apartment building door. It shut behind me and I walked up the stairs and opened door number 4. 

My living room was a mess and I sighed. If only someone could clean it up better than me. Kicking off my red Vans I plopped myself onto the couch and pulled off my beanie. I had two and a half hours to kill, I flopped my hair back and threw my beanie in the air, caught it, threw it again.It was monotonous.

 

5:25 PM.

 

"Eren, the Scouting Regiment of the Wall has been disarmed we will need your coding soon." Armin said flipping through an important-looking clipboard. I nodded and spun to my computer it was going to be a long night. The door closed behind me and a drummed my fingers on the desk. In five minutes Armin would send me the signal and my fingers would fire away at the keyboard but I couldn't be as fast sometimes. Sometimes I couldn't block the hole in the wall every time. 

I pushed up my sleeves as Armin sent the signal, I was ready.

 

After an hour of intense coding, I pushed myself from my desk and spun around to face the door of my office. I stared at the door briefly thinking about that man at the cafe and how short he was. I chuckled and then jumped as i heard it click open. I was expecting it to be Mikasa telling me the stats of the mission but it was the very man I was thinking about. 

I spun my chair quickly and shuffled closer to the desk awkwardly.

There was a long pause before he spoke, his voice deep and smooth. "Oi, brat, not bad but next time don't use the Hand Bite method. You lose that control easier." 

I spun around to look at him and he sucked in a sharp breath. He wore a business shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and simple slacked that brushed his impeccable shoes. His faced set in what seemed to be a permanently grumpy demeanour. I couldn't help but drink in the sight of his chiseled jawline and buff arms. 

"Advice taken." I said grinning lopsidedly. I stood up and reached for a  handshake, and to my amusement his was staring up at me, I dropped my hand lower. "Eren Jaeger."

Taking my hand he said firmly "Levi Ackerman." His eyes glinted as they searched my face. I grinned wider. He was pretty hot.

 

11:30 AM

 

I was back at the same coffee shop this time with a flat white coffee. I was walking out the door as I bumped into him again. "Levi!" I said smiling widely and he clicked his tongue in some kind of annoyance yet I noticed a faint pink tint lining his cheeks.

"Eren." He said curtly and looking away. 

I looked down. "So. Do you wanna go get some curry wurst?" I smiled at the silly idea. 

"Don't they already sell that here? Plus why would you want to eat that? It looks putrid."

"Its not as good- wait hold on, you've never had curry wurst?"  I was genuinely shocked and he looked up to me.

The pink was much deeper.

It was the perfect plan.

 

1:48 PM

 

"Well, what do you think?"  I asked taking a sip of my beer.

"Alright."

Always short and curt. I liked Levi.

Straight to the point.

I put down my beer and signalled for the bill. The waiter arrived and placed the tray in front of me. 

I pulled out a couple of notes but Levi stopped me. 

"I'll pay." He had already laid down the money.

I chuckled and put my wallet away. "So courteous, what are you gonna do next? Confess your love to me at midnight under the full moon?"

"It's not full moon till next month."

"Oh, so you will?"

"Tch. Shitty brat."

I took another sip.

 


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lunch things happen.

Disclaimer: These characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.

{Levi's POV}

 

Eren.

What was so great about him? His teal-green eyes that were always filled with emotion that drew you in? His tanned face? His gorgeous body?

Nothing. Thats what.

Nothing is great about Eren Jaeger.

"Levi." He said standing up and stretching, his shirt lifting slightly and I got a glimpse of his stomach. I looked up with a stone cold stare.

"Yes, brat?" I said curtly before getting up neatly and pushing the chair in. "What do you want?"

"Ever heard of a movie called Sinister?" He says flopping his arms down and folding them.  _Shit, that sounds like a horror movie, shit shit shit._

"No, why?"  _Fuck, I just signed myself up for it._

"Wanna see it with me? I can pay." He offers and I hesitate. A movie with Eren, but a  _horror_ movie with Eren? He notices my hesitation and quickly adds "We don't have to you if you don't want to.."

"Nah, I'll watch it." I say smoothly and he breaks out in that dorky grin and strides out the door. I follow after him holding my jacket in my arm, feeling the suspense of impending doom. 

We bought our tickets and sat down. Eren pulls off his beanie and turns to me. "Ready?" He asks and I look away. This is shit, why am I put in this situations? 

-

Halfway through the movie and I'm shitting myself.

How can Eren enjoy this? 

I turn to him to see that he has sunk very low into his seat and peering over the chair in front. I smack him on the back of the head. "No cheating, shitty brat."

He blushes and sits up and whispers "When did I become shitty?"

"The second you made me eat curry wurst."

"You liked it."

There was a brief pause before he said "Bet you'd like my curry wurst anytime, Levi."

I was in a catatonic state of shock. How, _how dare he._ I smack his head, grabbing a handfull of hair, I brought him closer, level to my face. I can see a deep red tint running through his face. 

"Bet your ass I would but watch the fucking movie. Shitty brat." I push him back and face the screen and jump as the ghost kid appeared. I heard Eren chuckle and then I felt his warm hand wrap around my cold one. 

-

The walk out of the theatre was brimming with sexual tension and I directed him to my apartment building.

We reached my door, just as I opened it, he grabbed me roughly and kissed me hard, we fell through and he kicked the door closed behind him and I ran my hands through his soft brown locks. Our mouths were interlocked tightly as we fell onto my bed. Eren straddled me with his shirt undone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap is gonna be in third person so you can get all the rich details of our two gay boys.


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and work

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama

Levi stared at Eren's chest and ran his fingers through the valley of muscles and pulled the shirt further down until it was completely off. He pulled Eren down for a kiss and Eren kissed roughly and unbuttoned Levi's shirt. Eren moved from Levi's mouth down to his neck and began sucking hardly and Levi's back arched. Both men felt their members pressing tightly against their pants. 

The two men began to grind against each other and Eren was running his hand through Levi's and he noticed it felt so silky.

 

Their moans started to fill the room, Eren stopped and looked down at Levi. "You sure?" 

Levi nodded and started to kick off his pants and Eren went lower, sucking here and there on Levi's chest. His slender fingers ran lightly over his stomach and Levi moaned softly.

He read Levi's boxers and tugged them down. The member sprang up and he wrapped his hands around it, slowly pumping it at first but gathering speed.

He then wrapped his mouth around it and in no time, Levi's moans filled the room.

 

Eren broke free, saliva dripping from his mouth, looking up at Levi with his mouth open, it tipped into a quick smirk before he stood up and pulled his pants off. Levi stared and Eren opened a condom packet and slipped it on. He looked at Levi lying on the bed invitingly and Eren lunged. 

 

Turning Levi over so he was on his hands and knees, Eren slid in and Levi's back arched in pleasure. Eren wrapped his arm around Levi's chest and pulled him upright. He began to thrust roughly and Levi bit his lip in pleasure, his hair sticking to his forehead. Eren then pushed Levi down and turned him so his shins were hanging over Eren's shoulders. Eren grabbed his legs and continued to thrust rapidly. He looked down at Levi who was flushed and looking away. "Look at me, I wantto see you." He said softly and Levi slowly looked at him. Levi's face was red and his mouth open slightly. He then snaked his arms Eren's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and languid so Eren began to thrust slower. They broke the kiss and Eren sat upright before thrusting faster.

 

Levi still looking at Eren, saw Eren's face flushed with lust and his breathing mixed with moans. His hair messy and his forehead glistening, Levi moaned louder at the sight.

They continued like this until both men came and there was a moment of heavy breathing and Eren flopped his head into Levi's shoulder. 

"Oh my god." He whispered, smokily. "That.. was amazing." He slid out and rolled off Levi, he pulled off the condom and looked at Levi. "Who'd've known.. that.. this.. would happen?"

Levi chuckled lightly and pressed his palm to his forehead. Eren lit up at the sound of the chuckle. He shuffled closer. 

 

"When did you learn to fuck like that, Jaeger?" He turned to Eren and he blushed a deep red. 

"W-well…" He began but Levi cut him off.

"I'm just messing with you, it was amazing." He leaned in and planted a kiss on Eren's forehead. 

 

It was still light outside and the men lay in a comfortable silence before Eren spoke. "Say, Levi. what do you think of me?" He looks at Levi waiting for a response.

"Shitty brat. We had sex, what else am I gonna think? That I hate you?"

"Do you?" He whispered shuffling even closer, so his face was hanging over Levi's.

"Heh, I wish I could." 

 

Eren broke out into a goofy grin and stared down at the older man below him. He just remembered that they had some pretty intense sex. He blushed and rolled away, his face burning. Levi noticed this and smiled slightly. He looked down Eren's back and appreciated the curve of his spine, his hardened muscles from their "exercise" and how smooth his skin was. Reaching out a delicate hand he runs his hand over the back, exploring it. Eren stiffened at the touch but relaxed quickly. Levi rolled closer, he then pulled Eren down from the shoulder to look down at him. They gazed at each others faces and Levi started to laugh and he fell onto Eren's chest.

"Whoa, Levi. What is it?" His fingers were now tangled in Levi's hair. 

"This started all because of that shitty-ass pick up line, Jaeger." 

Eren burst out laughing remembering the line. "You responded warmly enough." 

Levi froze and whispered "Oh god, on that pick-up line?  _That one?"_ He traced a circle on Eren's abdomen shaking with restrained laughter.

 

 

Eren sat up slightly and  poked Levi's back and he jerked up. "Whaddya want, brat?" He had a look of extremed displeasure before it softened and he chuckled "Shitty brat." Levi moved up and laid beside Eren with his arm draping across Eren's torso.

Eren giggled and flopped back down his fingers finding their way to Levi's hair.

God he loved that hair, how silky it was and how it made Levi look grumpier than he is.

They lay in a comfortable silence before Levi reached up and kissed Eren on the cheek before flicking it. "Oi." We have work in an hour."

Eren bolted upright, and looked at Levi with a frightened look on his face. "Mikasa will  _kill_ me if I'm late, oh shit, shit,shit." He jumped off the bed and pulled on some underpants and tugged on skinny jeans at lightning speed. 

Levi slowly got out of bed and pulled on his clothes calmy and watched the shirtless Eren try to untangle his shirt. He threw it on without bothering to button it up. Levi looked down at his shirt and gasped. "Eren."

"Hm." He answered absentmindedly tugging on his shoes. 

"Thats my shirt." 

Eren smirked and started to button it. "Oh I know."

 

\--

 

5:58 PM

 

"So what did you do today? I saw you went to see Sinister?" Armin questioned Eren in his office after giving him a long lecture about outer-infrastructure coding is impossible to reach with the Titans spread wide and far.

Eren spun in his chair and nodded. "I took Levi to eat some curry wurst, he never had it before. It was shocking."

Armin smiled slightly at Eren who didn't notice the pink on his cheeks. "Well, what'd he say?"

Eren spun to Armin and pulled on a grumpy face "Alright." He then looked away and Armin giggled.

 

The office door clicked and both men jumped. Armin realised he still needed to tell Eren about the plan. "Huh, ok, so, alright. The Survey Corps have found an error in the Titan data structure, it seems that the Titans have simple coding like our walls, if we can use our own data destruction skills, we will be able to find out more."

The door pushed open and it was Levi who's eyes lingered on Eren before he turned to Armin.

"Oi, Erwin wants to see you, some strategic shit and whatever. I'll handle Jaeger." He said briskly and took the document that Armin handed to him.

Armin walked out and Levi kicked the door closed. He stood in front of Eren and flipped through the documents importantly.  

 

"I'm fairly sure Armin told you everything, Titan flaw?" 

Eren nodded swivelling his chair and Levi closed the documents and set them on the table. He moved closer to Eren and crouched to Eren's height. They stared at each others faces and Eren slowly started to smile widely. He leaned forward and whispered "After work, hmm?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always seen Eren as the type who takes control and isnt all blushy blushy. So i dont really write smut but its my first time publishing it so yeah.


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night and wine shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looong chapter because I love this fic, comment if you have any constructive criticism or if I have made any mistakes, spelling and grammar alike.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Hajime Isayama

{Eren's POV}

 Levi and I agreed to meet up on Saturday night to have dinner at some fancy restaurant somewhere in town. 

He called me yesterday to say simply "Shitty brat, how come I have curry wurst filling up the kitchen? Oh, I know now. It's all your fucking fault." 

I laughed. I rubbed a palm to my forehead "So you wanna go somewhere? A diner?" There was a brief pause on the other line.

"I do have a place that we could go to.. Saturday night?" His voice seemed to be almost quivering of nerves. I smiled a little.

"Saturday night, do I come or-"

"I'll pick you up, dress nice, brat."

_Click._

 

I stared at the phone in my hand and I put my head in my hands barely containing my squeals of delight. A date! Eren Jaeger got a date! A hot date! It was too good to be true, I decided to clean my flat if we were to do anything… like the other day.. I remembered how it felt, my face burned up. I scrubbed the table harder, scraping off the varnish. I had three hours before he came, I needed to get ready. 

I stared at my closet and pulled out an expensive shirt gingerly, is this too forward? Would this make me look like a pretentious douche? I tried it on. Nah. I chucked it behind me and it landed with a soft 'flop'. 

Soon enough a pile of clothes found its way to the end of my bed. I had finally chosen an acceptable outfit. A plain white button up, suspenders, slacks and leather shoes.I spun around looking for my jacket and tugged it on.

I checked myself out in the mirror, twisting here and there. I frowned. My hair wasn't right, it was sticking up in the wrong places. I frantically tried to pat it down and finally managed to lower the spikes but at least a centimetre. 

Shoving my clothes into the closet I slipped my phone and wallet into my pockets and flopped on the living room couch. 

 

_Half an hour left._

 

 **Levi:** Where the fuck do you live?

 **Eren:** Calm down crazy. Its 5/2 Samaritestrasse 

 **Levi:** Right.

 **Eren:** What, no love heart or anything like that don't u like me??? Im hurt

 **Levi:** Say another thing like that again, shitty brat, you will be hurt.

 **Eren:** In what way…… ;)

 **Levi:** Pull your fucking pants up and shut your goddamn trap 

 

I looked away from my phone and out to the dimming sky, few stars were sparkling and I sighed. I was too impatient, I needed Levi. Not for sex, I just wanted someone to love and someone to love me back.

 

_0 hours 0 minutes 0 seconds left_

 

The doorbell rang and I sprung up and nervously quickly groomed my self and stood on my toes and unlocked the door, before I pulled it open I had last minute doubts, what if I dressed too fancy? What if it wasn't Levi? I pulled the door open finally and stared at a blank space. "Wh-" 

"Oi. Shitty brat." Said a voice just at the bottom of my eyesight, I looked down and supressed a laugh by slapping a hand over my mouth. I dropped down to my heels so he was more in my line of sight. Levi looked up at me with a very grumpy look on his face. I shook my head and and held out my arm. "Lead the way, Corporal." I was biting my lip from trying not to laugh. 

He hooked his arm around mine and we walked out to his car, a nice sleek black car.

"How like you, angry-looking and short." I said cheekily and snuck a side glance at him. He smacked my arm and let me open the car door myself before getting into his side, almost as punishment for that comment. I snickered and sidled into the car and clicked the seatbelt. I turned to look at him start up the car and he looked at me and there was a moment of us just staring at each other. He broke eye contact and the car lurched forward.

"Ever had French?" He says as he steers down the road and I shake my head no in response. The car jerked slightly and he turned to me. 

"H-hey don't blame me, I'm still experiencing things." I say defensively and he looks away. Dear lord, I hope he doesn't poison me.

"You're in for a treat." He says monotonously and I snicker again. 

"What kind of treat?" I say and look out the window so he wouldn't see my burning face.

"The kind where I smash your face into the dashboard for such comments." Was his curt response.

 

_During the meal._

 

"Well?" Levi asks as he places his knife and fork gently on the plate. I look up with my mouth full, I quickly swallow the food before speaking.

"Alright." I then look away imitating his behaviour on that day I took him for curry wurst. He clicked his tongue in annoyance but when I glanced at him there was a slight tilt at the corner of his mouth. I turned to face him and I said softly "So, Corporal… are you French? You seem to be fluent in it." 

He looks at me and nods before speaking "Born and raised there, moved to Berlin because the French are prissy about their alcohol." He took a large gulp of his beer and my eyes widen. Good lord.

"Well, you came to the right place, there's a corner shop near where I live and the whole back section is full of alcohol." I say and place my knife and fork down. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, I chuckle and scratch the back of my neck. Its been itching lately since I've spent so long bent over the computer coding. 

There was a pleasant silence and I brushed my jacket and stared at Levi finish his beer. His accentuated features, those stormy eyes, and those hand held everything delicately and seemingly precise. He noticed I was staring and shot me a glare. I twitched, I wasn't going to lose this round.

Soon it was an all-out staring contest and I felt Levi drill into my eyes but I liked his eyes. They were a refreshing change from the warm round ones I've been so used to seeing. Levi was a refreshing change.

 

When the bill arrived our contest was brought to an end and he placed his card on it and turned to me. "Where's this corner shop?" I smirked and looked at my phone.

_8:30 PM._

Perfect.

 

_9:30 PM._

 

After an hour of choosing a liquor from the corner shop we made our way to my apartment.I pushed open the apartment door and Levi walked in staring at the lounge room holding a bottle of wine. "Make yourself at home." I said and shrugged off my jacket and I felt him staring and I smirked to myself. Suspenders was a good choice. I put it up on the coat rack and rolled up sleeves. I grabbed some wine glasses and sat down opposite him. Gently taking the wine off him, I opened it and poured it, handing it to him our hands brushed and I felt myself starting to blush. I poured my drink and we clinked glasses.

I took a sip and almost choked on it, it was strong and filled up my nose with a sour wine smell. I swallowed it quickly and looked up to Levi hoping he didn't notice to find him turned away from me and shaking with laughter. I huffed importantly and took another sip.

Bad idea.

I almost spit it out and Levi left out a laugh and I smiled at the sound and grabbed a nearby napkin to clean my face. But before I could wipe my mouth I heard the glass chink on the table and suddenly my face was grabbed in Levi's cool hands and his lips on mine. My arm was out holding a half full glass of wine and he pulled away with his hands on my face. "Oh my god, you got the strong one on purpose didn't you?" I whispered as I slowly set my glass on the table. He nodded with a smirk. _A smirk._

He dropped his hands and I grabbed them and brought them closer to my face to study them. The fingers were slender and pale, his nails looked like they'd been manicured. I interlocked my fingers with his so the hands were touching palm to palm. I grinned and his face suddenly dropped. "No, don't you dare."

I started to sing"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid…" 

He dropped his head in defeat and I brought him closer to me and continue to sing. "Tell me, prince, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

I let go of one hand and proceeded to do a sweeping gesture of the room and he groaned. "Why.."

I chuckled and ceased singing and lifted his head up from underneath his chin. "Hey, Levi. Why do you like me?" He looked up to me and I stared into his eyes. His breathing matched with mine and I leaned closer. "Don't be shy." 

He moved up and whispered the words "Because.. because you're Eren Jaeger." There was a pause and I broke out into a goofy grin and smashed my lips onto his. 

"Be.. mine?" I said between kisses and I felt Levi nod in response. His hand was now tangled in my hair and my hands holding his head against mine. I moved up so I was holding him against me. Our hands running all over the place, he tugged at my suspenders occasionally and we broke for air. 

"L-levi.." I say softly "Wanna stay the night?" I push some hair out of his forehead and he nods, It was getting cold anyway. I got up and he sat back down on the couch, his fingers brushing over his lips. 

I switched the heater on and I leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed. "Where'll you sleep? My bed? Couch? The floor? Creepy next door neighbours bed?" I chuckle and he gives me cold glare. I walk to my bedroom, flicked on the light and started to slip the suspenders off my shoulders. Halfway through unbuttoning my shirt I feel Levi's arms wrap around me. He then proceeded the undo the buttons, gently and he then spun me around and pulled the shirt off. It wasn't seductive or anything just nice. 

I proceeded to do the same to him until we were both shirtless, my suspenders were hanging off my pants. We stood opposite each other and I enveloped him in an unprecedented hug. 

"Pleh-bwah, what the shit." He stuttered with his arms moving awkwardly. I giggled a little and pulled away. I pulled off my pants and climbed into the bed only in my boxers. I heard the light click and felt Levi slide in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in so we were spooning. 

"Night, brat." He muttered, I didn't say anything and just kissed the back of his head. 


End file.
